


I just want you to know who I am

by bellexreve



Category: Samurai Ragazzi (Manga)
Genre: Haru feels guilty, M/M, Momo tries to get close to Haru, Reincarnation, The Hero's Secretary AU, This is not a happy au, thanks eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: Momo wouldn’t even mind, his traitorous mind whispered and maybe that was the worst part. Haru had begged this man to behead him because it was easier to ruin his life that to admit defeat and follow the shogun’s orders. And now Haru was about to do it again, by admitting to it and fueling the feelings that still lingered in Momo’s heart.It would be so easy to give in, to tip his head back and claim his lips. It would be so easy to lead Momo to ruin.





	I just want you to know who I am

„I don’t care if you don’t remember.”

Haru stilled in his struggling to unwind Momojuuro’s arms from around him a hand touched his cheek. He held his breath when Momo leaned up against him, hiding his flushed face in his neck.

“I know that it’s you.”

It was almost impossible to hold still, to not give in. Momo was warm and pliant, so different from usual when he kept his walls up and didn’t let anyone close. It would be so easy to hold his face, to let him pull Haru with him onto the mattress and _stay_.

_Momo wouldn’t even mind_ , his traitorous mind whispered and maybe that was the worst part. Haru had begged this man to behead him because it was easier to ruin his life that to admit defeat and follow the shogun’s orders. And now Haru was about to do it _again_ , by admitting to it and fueling the feelings that still lingered in Momo’s heart.

It would be so easy to give in, to tip his head back and claim his lips. It would be so easy to lead Momo to ruin.

Going against every fiber in his body screaming to be reunited with him, Haru finally managed to unwind Momo’s hands and gently pushed him down into the sheets. “You are drunk and not thinking about what you’re saying.” Haru’s traitorous hand reached up to brush the hair from Momo’s face, a way too obvious tell for someone who claimed not to know anything.

Momo was still looking up at him, his eyes wide and struggling to focus. “Do you hate me?”, he asked, voice whisper soft, sounding almost scared. Haru could feel his heart _ache_ at his words but stomped down on any response to it.

“No, of course not”, he reassured him, slowly peeling Momo’s fingers from where they were still tangled in his sleeve. “You are this country’s hero and I admire you for your strength and courage. But you had too much wine and should sleep now, alright?”

Momo was still staring up at him, looking so _heartbroken_ Haru had to struggle to make himself move away. He had never been someone with good impulse control- something that had been a source of Momo’s agitation often enough- but now he made himself leave, closing the door softly behind himself in hopes that the physical barrier between them would help him keep himself at bay.

_Momo knew_.

But he couldn’t let him know he remembered, too.


End file.
